Armada Miss Starscream
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Hot shot was a young mech on Optimus' team and he was harboring a secret crush on Starscream the femme seeker second in command of the Decepticons. He didn't know she also had feelings for him. They were both unaware what was going to happen to them. But soon would be.


chapter 1

Hot shot was a young mech on Optimus' team and he was harboring a secret crush on Starscream the femme seeker second in command of the Decepticons. He didn't know she also had feelings for him.

They were both unaware what was going to happen to them.

The Autobots sent Hot shot out for a late night patrol. The Decepticons did the same for Starscream.

They ran into each other literally front of a cave. They both tumbled inside.

Starscream looked at Hot shot and she looked a little dizzy. "Your pretty cute." she said without thinking about it.

"Thanks." Hot shot said.

Starscream and Hot shot started to recover from the dizziness and started to kiss. "I truly do love you." Starscream told Hot shot between kisses.

"I love you too." Hot shot said.

They continued to kiss. Hot shot and Starscream threw their arms around each other. Then they made passionate love. They didn't seem to care they were on opposite sides. But their only thoughts were about their feelings for each other.

The next morning as the sun's light entered the cave, they woke up and saw that they were in each others arms.

"Good morning." Hot shot said.

"Good morning too you as well." Starscream said.

"We better keep what happened last night between us deal?" Hot shot said.

"Deal, I just hope the other Decepticons don't get suspicious." Starscream said.

"I hope my friends don't get suspicious either." Hot shot said.

Then the two of them headed back to their own bases. Scavenger was with the Decepticons and was curious why Starscream was late. The other Decepticons acted couldn't careless.

A couple of weeks later Starscream had thrown up for the pass few mornings. She wondered what was wrong with herself. She wasn't going to get the answer sitting there. But she seemed a little unsure but she decided to use one of pregnancy tests the troops supply female soldiers with.

She took a look at it. It came back positive! "Oh my," she said.

Swindle beeped at her he was really concerned.

"I'm okay Swindle." Starscream said.

Scavenger saw Starscream looking at something. "Are you okay Starscream?" Scavenger asked.

"Yes I'm alright, can I tell you something and promise not to tell the other Decepticons especially Megatron?" she asked.

"Sure of course I can keep a secret." Scavenger said.

"Well about 6 weeks ago Hot shot and I literally ran into each other on evening patrol and we found ourselves in a cave, then one thing lead to another." Starscream said.

"I see, I don't see what the big deal is sometimes it's the heat of the moment I understand that." Scavenger said.

"Yes, I know. I have been getting sick a lot in the mornings and well I took one of the pregnancy tests that the female soldiers are supplied with by the troops and look." she said showing him.

Scavenger now saw why Starscream was worried.

"I know I should tell Hot shot, I want to do that and if do I could join him and raise a family. But I don't know if I can find the courage to do so." she said.

"Starscream do you want this sparkling?" Scavenger asked.

"More than anything." she said.

"Then I think you should follow your spark." Scavenger said.

"Thank you." she said.

"If you want too when I leave I can arrange you getting back together with Hot shot." Scavenger said.

"If I can be with Hot shot and the both of us are safe then okay. But no tricks." she said.

"No tricks." Scavenger said.

After the last battle Scavenger was getting ready to leave. He went to Starscream's room and motioned for her to follow. He lead her out of the base and to earth. Cyclonus saw her go with him.

He told Megatron what he saw. But Megatron said, "Who cares she was just a pain in the afterburner."

Once at the Autobot base the other Autobots were unsure about Starscream. Hot shot was glad to see Autobots were shocked that Hot shot and Starscream spent the night together about two months ago.

All the Autobots were unaware of Starscream's pregnancy. Starscream managed to help out in the next battle and proved herself along with Scavenger. Even though Scavenger scolded her for being reckless in her condition.

Starscream knew it was time to tell Hot shot.

"Hot shot there is something I have to tell you." she said.

"What is it?" Hot shot asked.

"Hot shot here look at this." she said.

"Why are you handing me a pregnancy test?" Hot shot asked.

"Because I'm pregnant with your sparkling." Starscream said.

Hot shot's jaw dropped and the other Autobots gasped.

"I need to think." Hot shot said leaving the room.

"Hot shot come back!" Starscream said then started crying.

Red alert came over and began to comfort Starscream. "Okay Starscream can I give you check up to make sure you and the sparkling are okay?" Red alert asked.

Starscream nodded.

Red alert examined her and saw she was at least 9 weeks along. The sparkling looked healthy. "You and the sparkling seem to be doing fine." Red alert said.

"What a relief," Starscream said. "I honestly thought Hot shot would be happy about this but I was wrong." she said.

"Starscream he didn't say he was upset about this, he seems a little shocked but can tell you everything will be alright." Red alert said.

Hot shot had been driving laps around the stones for almost half an hour. He had a lot on his mind. Finally it managed to sink in. Then Hot shot did fast figure eight and said. "I'm going be father!" he was laughing he was so happy.

Hot shot made it back to base he felt so happy. He was looking for Starscream. "Where's Starscream?" he asked.

"She's in the medical bay Red alert is talking to her." Smokescreen said.

"Thanks!" Hot shot said.

In the medical bay Red alert gave Starscream her prenatal vitamins and began going over the do's and don'ts of being pregnant. Then Hot shot came in.

Hot shot went over to Starscream. He ever so carefully placed his hand on her middle and smiled. "I'm sorry for running out Starscream it was a lot to take in." he said. "But now that it has sunk in I feel like the happiest mech in the galaxy." he said.

Starscream hugged him and kissed him.

Red alert gave Hot shot pamphlet about pregnancy for fathers.

Blurr soon joined the Autobots he was a bit suspicious of Starscream but seeing how much see cared for the other Autobots, the minicons and the humans made him change his mind.

The team was getting bigger. So was Starscream. Her middle was growing big round. Hot shot would often place his hand on her growing belly. He would even plant a tender kiss on it and the kiss Starscream's face.

Today Hot shot came back from a battle. "How are you feeling sweetie?" He asked.

"I'm feeling okay." Starscream said.

"Except Jetfire called me fat!" Starscream added.

"I said I was sorry!" Jetfire shouted.

"Well I don't blame him for calling me fat. This little one is growing pretty fast." Starscream said.

"I think your beautiful, you have a lovely glow." Hot shot said.

"Thanks." Starscream said.

They met Side swipe he was a good kid. He formed a real bond with Hot shot.

Starscream knew in a few months she would be having her sparkling.

Up next the birth!

To be continued.


End file.
